1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a visual display device which indicates the rate of fuel consumption in an internal combustion engine by use of the engine's intake manifold vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art rate of fuel consumption indicators, such as White (U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,503, dated Aug. 2, 1966); Dixson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,909, dated Dec. 2, 1975); Health (U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,202, dated Feb. 10, 1976); Bunker (U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,364, dated Mar. 9, 1976); and Byington, Jr., (U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,238, dated Aug. 31, 1976) are too expensive to manufacture and too complicated for the average driver to use. My invention is inexpensive to manufacture and easy for the average driver to use. Moreover, my invention is designed to encourage minimal foot pressure on the gas pedal for a greater gas economy.